My New Day
by Hellonearth123
Summary: A new intern starts at Sacred Heart but soon wish's he hadn't when he realises he doesn't fit in properly will Carla and the gang be able to persuade him that he's needed
1. A Bad Start

**Scrubs: My New Day**

**Plot:**** A new intern starts at Sacred Heart but soon wish's he hadn't when he realises he doesn't fit in properly will Carla and the gang be able to persuade him that he's needed**

I entered Sacred Heart hospital on a cold gloomy day looking around i spotted a guy in what looked like a grey jumpsuit i decided to ask him where the ICU is "Hey buddy do ya know where the ICU is?" He stared at me for a moment "Yes, yes i do because im Sacred Hearts lacky and i'd just love to show you where to go..." Just then a pink wearing nurse who was stood behind the man began to talk in what i though was a Latina accent "Hey...slackjaw leave the intern alone or else!" She threaterned the person bowed his head "Sorry...Carla" i smirked to myself when Carla talked again "So...whats your name?" I looked around for a second then finally focused on her "Ohh sorry miles away my names Liam..." He smiled Carla sighed to herself then grinned "You remind me of a friend of mine...Jd" She says my eyebrows shot up "Jd...as in Dr Dorien?" I say Carla nodded "Yeah is this going anywhere or.." I cut in "Do you know where i can find him see...he's my mentor" Carla frowned "Ok your new here so let me lay down some ground rules number 1 never interupt me and number 2 we are all family your problems are our problem's and yes let me take you" Carla walked off allowing me to follow her halfway there we were stopped by a man who had frizzy hair and a attitude problem "Dr Cox" Carla says "This is Liam he's new here" Dr Cox walked up to me as if to examine me he began to speak "i have little care about you or your problems so im just gonna let you in on the inside scoop...this place is hell on earth and your going to eventually kill someone that will be all" He conclued his little rant and walked off down the coridoor Carla shook his head sighing slightly "Yeah...watch out for him" She continued walking signalling me to follow her which i did and we eventually arrived in the ICU Carla suddenly stopped and pointed "There" she says "And...becareful because he can be...well wierd" She adds a smile and walks off i walk slowly and nerviously up to Jd wondering what lay ahead of me today...

Jd looked at me for a second as if he was examing me as well "So..." He says finally "Your new here?" i nod slowly "Sure am Dr Dorien" Jd grins a little "So whats your name?" Jd says smiling i look up to meet his gaze "Er...Liam" Jd nods "Ok...awsome so i see you have met Carla have you met Dr Cox yet?" I nod slowly "He scares me" Jd chuckles abit "Don't worry he won't bite...and between you and me he's my friend" Dr Cox appears behind Jd "Hey...Judy im going to say this once more so you can get it into that small girl like brain of yours...i am not or never will be your friend" Jd tried to interupt but he kept on ranting "See here's the difference between you and me i am actually a good Doctor whereas you...your about as useful as a...a..Coffee Cup no wait...that does have more uses then you" Liam grins slightly "Jd...no offence but when you said that you did sound like a girl" Dr Cox grinned slightly "I like him already" He says walking off "Jd stands there for a second then moves to a patient beside him "Ok so today your going to learn how to place a IV Drip into a Patients arm now i know you've done this before but its sorta policy here so c'mon chop chop" i nod slowly then walks to the patient putting the IV Drip into his arm and looking i did it!" Jd smiled slightly "Well done...except you put it in my arm rather then the patients" i sigh to myself "Sorry" Jd frowns "Keep your spirit up ok...now get going its almost Lunch time wait...you don't know where the cafateria is do you?" I Shake my head slowly "No...i don't" Jd smiles slightly then walks off gesturing for me to follow him which i do a few seconds later i walk into the cafeteria smiling slightly i quickly get my food a burger some fries and a drink and pay for it then walk down looking for a table i notice Jd and Carla sitting at a table with a Blond Haired Doctor Carla waved her arm so i figured i should sit there i sat down at the table and began eating Carla looked at Jd and then back to me "So...how's your first day been so far?" She asked i shrugged "Er...ok i suppose" and continued eating Jd then began to talk "Ohh...almost forgot Liam...this is Elliot, Elliot thats Liam" She smiled slightly "Hey...listen i know it looks big and scary at first but...you will get used to it don't you worry" She grins Jd looks at me for a moment "You would look good in a nappy..." I begin laughing "What the hell?" Carla shook her head "Bambi...You had another Daydream" She smiles I look up from my food to find him nodding "Well im off" I stand up and walk off around the corner bending down to pick up some change that i had dropped when i heard Jd begin to speak "So...what do you think of the new intern?" Carla looked around for a second "He's...ok i suppose" Elliot nodded in agreement Jd then began to talk again "He isn't the best like this morning instead of putting a IV Drip into the Patients arm he put it in mine" i slowly sigh to myself then walk off

A few hours later and i find myself inside a patients room they had just coded and i was to late "Time Of Death...13:21PM" Carla who was standing outside the room sighed to herself then walked in "There was nothing you could have done" She says in a soothing voice i look at her for a second "Yeah...i know" i slowly stand up from sitting on the bed and walk towards the door Carla stops me "Hey...don't beat yourself up about this it's not your fault" i continue to walk out throwing my gloves into the bin Elliot stops me "Hey...so i hear you had your first death...tough luck and on your first day to" i nod "Yes i know thanks for reminding me" She takes it as a compliment and smiles i slowly begin to see that she's not the brightest bulb in the box she begins to speak again "Listen Liam when i had my first death it was heartbreaking it really was but i pushed through it because i had to now if you let this death conquer you then you won't be able to come back from it...believe me ive seen it happen to many a good intern and i will not let it happen to you" I shrug it off "Listen Elliot thanks for this but i don't really see what your trying to do.. how you handle death is different with everyone for people like you it comes naturally but for me...its hard really hard ok? and im know im not a 'Good Intern' so cut that crap" i say in a almost shouty voice and walk off down the hall and towards the doors Carla joins up with Elliot and looks at her "How is he?" She says Elliot shakes her head "He's gonna need help getting through this and we are going to help him isnt that right Carla?" Carla nods in agreement "Yeah we are" She says smiling they both walk of together.


	2. A Better Day?

**Scrubs: My New Day Continued**

**Chapter 2: **** A Better Day?**

**I walked in on my second day at Sacred Heart my expectations of this place were shattered by yesterdays events you see yesterday i killed my first patient and i wasn't taking it well he looked around at thw waiting area which looked unusually quiet for this time of day Carla who was chatting to a nurse about the lottery had spotted me and was making her way towards me it was then i noticed that everything seemed to go in slow motion reality itself seemed to slow down i glanced around once more seeing the effects of the Slo-mo reality i was in it was rather amusing until i was snapped out of it by "Liam...Liam!" I shook my head shaking myself out of my unusual daydream "Yes?" I say in a emotionless tone She frowned raising her eyebrow slightly which then turned into a smile "C'mon cheer up its a beautiful day" It was my turn to raise a eyebrow "Are you serious?" i pause for a moment looking at her expression which hadn't changed yet "Have you forgot what happened yesterday?...well let me remind you a certain rubbish intern" I point to myself and continue speaking "Killed a certain patient" Carla sighed "Listen thumper" I immediatly interuptted her "Thumper?" I just had to chuckle at the nickname she had given me She continued speaking "Yes thumper...as i was saying the patient you accidently killed was 89 years of age she had Breast cancer and heart troubles stop beating yourself up about it" Carla looked at her chart and then back at me patting me on the shoulder "I've gotta go" and with that the rushed of towards a patients room i sigh and continue walking turning the corner and heading down the hall towards My patients room i glance at the chart not looking where i was going so i bumped into Elliot sending her chart flying onto the floor "Frick!" She brushes her bangs out of the way and bends down picking her chart up before standing up and looking at me i decide to speak "Elliot...I'm so so sorry it's just..." She stopped me "Don't worry about it..it happens almost every day so i'm used to it" She smiled reasuringly "So how are you?" She asked with a apolgetic look on her face I smile "Fine Elliot thanks" Her pager beeped once which ment that a fellow doctor needed her 'Frick!" she says running down the hall i smirk slightly turning into the patients room noticing Jd already stood over the patient he turned to look at me he had a sorrowful look on his face "Hey..." i nod at my mentor "Why are you here today? you should have stayed of" I stop him "It's ok man..i'm over it" Jd smiled "Well ive dealed with your patient so you don't have to strain yourself today" Liam nods happily "Hey man i'm gonna head of home" Jd just nods and continues with his patient "I'll tell Carla where you are" He says concentrating on the patient i nod slowly glancing at the patient as i made my way out of the patients room and towards the exit Carla walks into the patients room looking at Jd who is now grinning "So...did he buy it?" Jd nods "He's on his way home now" Carla smiles "Ok me and you are going to his apartment and picking him up" Jd smiles nodding slowly "Where's..." But before Jd can finish Elliot interupts "Elliot's in the car outside the hospital and if you listen really carefully they both stop speaking and listen a car honks three times confirming that it is infact Elliot Jd made his way out of the patients room with Carla who shut the door behind him they both made there way to the exit and walked out of it the cold night air hitting their faces the wind whipped Carla's hair into a mess as she rushed to the car Jd swore he felt a drop of rain hit his cheek he shrugged heading towards the car lightly sprinting he stopped outside the car opening it getting inside it and closing it again he put his seatbelt on with a click and the car zoomed off out of the hospital car park and towards a group of apartments in the distance.**

**Meanwhile Liam had just entered his house looking around he saw littered beer cans, old books and other items scattered about on the floor "what a mess" I say to myself it was I decided to start cleaning besides it was something to keep him busy while he fully digested that he had actually killed a person he picked up seven books and placed them neatly on the table I grabbed the beer can which was laid beside the tv and walked into the kitchen staring at the chrome bin lid he saw his reflection he saw his tired look on his face a look of depression he deeply sighed and pushed the pedal on the bin opening it I threw the beer can into the bin and it landed with a clunk he looked at the kitchen sink notcing the mountain of uncleaned pots and pans I walked over to them taking them all out one by one he filled the bowl with water and washing up liquid and filled the bowl up the almost overflowing point he quickly cleaned them and placed them beside the sink to dry he picked up a tea towel and dried his hands tossing it aside he walks out of the kitchen shutting the door behind him he finally sits on the couch switching on the tv and turning to Friends his faveourite television show after all he needed a laugh he turned his head towards the window because he swore he heard a car pull up outside he shrugged and continued watching Friends a few minutes later there was a knock at the door Liam drew one deep breath and stood up walking towards the door he unbolted it opening it slightly he peered out of it immediatly meeting Jd, Carla and Elliot's eyes "Hey" they all said at the same time "Hey" I say emotionlessly i fully open the door they pull me out dragging me to the exit of the apartmet i don't struggle or fight back i just let them because frankly i'm tired of fighting.**

**We all sat quietly in the car both Jd and Carla staring out of the passenger windows and Elliot concentrating on getting there alive when they arrive Jd was the first to talk "I don't feel well...you guys go in without..." And without finishing all three rushed out of the car leaving Jd alone "Me..." Jd finished he sat there trying to put his mind of the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach Liam, Elliot and Carla had found a table and were now sitting at it Elliot looked at the bar "Anyone want anything" Carla nods "Just a coke please" I also nod "A peartini" I say with pride in my voice Carla glances at him smiling and then looks at the table she then begins to speak "So...Liam how are you?" I Shrug "I dunno i guess i'm still taking in that i actually killed someone yesterday" Carla now turned to look at him her dark brown eyes burrowing into my blue eyes she smiles sweetly "Liam...i know what your going through" I nod slowly Elliot finally comes back bringing Carla's coke and my Peartini i rub my hands greedily and began drinking my drink savouring the taste the girls just stare at me "What.." I say innocently "I haven't had one of these in ages!" the girls shrug and gossip about the events which had happened today and that got me**_** "thinking friends are alot like chocolates...you never know what type your going to get there's the ones with the hard outer shell and soft gooey centre and then there's those with the soft outer shell and hard center so to sum it all up i'm glad i have friends like these" **_**Elliot looks at Liam "So are you..." i look at her "Yes Elliot! i'm great!" i say rather angrily "I mean lets forget for one second that i killed my first person yesterday...and that i've been wallowing in self pity since then but yeah im bloody brilliant!" good god" i stand up walking out of the bar and hailing a taxi i entered it and say "Hope Springs Apartment please and step on it" **_**"But becareful because having the same chocolate all the time can get sickly**_


	3. Time Heals Everyone

**Chapter 3- Time Heals Everyone.**

**Hey people just thought i'd say this i don't own Scrubs no matter how awsome it may be and also i don't own any of the characters**

**So anyway this is my third chapter i'm thinking of righting at least one more but i need your help consider this a competition help me think of another chapter name and what you want to happen next the best idea will be put into the final chapter so please review with your chapter idea's please thank you also sorry this is abit short but anyway enjoy!**

**Sacred Heart the same hospital as ever full of half dead people and fully dead people and on some days there were more dead then there were alive and I had to enter there after i exploaded at Elliot last night he entered the same door as ever watching them as they closed with a clunk i turned around and there he was again The Janitor his face had a look of anger on it i knew this wasn't a good sign so i stood there watching his mouth intently he finally spoke after what seemed like hours "Why did you shout at Blond Doctor?" i lifted my head of the desk nearest me and and stare at him "Sorry i got so bored i fell asleep" I scowl at him and walk of completly ignoring his question he turns and Evil Eyes me his eyes feel cold on my neck i shiver slightly but continue walking this time bumping into Doctor Cox stopping me with a single finger "Say...Golden Boy...do you know what you have done?" I shake my head "You've managed to do what i could never do Make Barbie cry" i immediatly began hating myself i had to find Elliot and talk to her Dr Cox continued speaking "So congratulations if you ever need my help all you need to do is page me" And with that he walks of possibly to find a Intern to randomly rant at I stop just before the nurse's station scanning it for any trace that Carla may be there she wasn't he quickly scurried past but was stopped by a very loud "Thumper!" her voice sounded Latina i silently swore to myself and spun around meeting Carla's almost snarling face i wave at her cutely but she isn't having any of it "Just what do you think you were doing last night?" I pause for thought "I Don't remember oh yeah now i do i was shouting at Elliot big deal" Carla arched her eyebrow and stared at me i could sense what was coming and for some reason i drifted of into a fantasy in which i was still staring at Carla but her head was slowly turning redder and redder until it exploaded i snap out of it "Oh so that's why when people get angry they turn red" Carla frowns "You left Elliot crying last night so i'm going to take you to her and your going to apologise" I shrug "not right now amigo i've got this patient who needs a CAT scan so i'll just head of there then i'll go and apologise immediatly" He says and rushes of down the hall leaving a surprised Carla standing stupidly in the middle of the hall she sorted herself out and went to sat behind her usual desk i continued on down the hall completly missing the CAT scan machine see i didn't need to go there at all i just needed a excuse to get away from a verbal beat down infront of everybody I found the supply closet hearing strange noises sorta like crying but who would be in there crying he twisted the handle slowly opening the door and was met by a shock Elliot Reid was in that closet her face stained by a trail of mascara which was cascading down her cheeks i gulp step in and close the door "Hey Elliot" i say**

**She jumps looking at me for a second then turning away facing the bandages and various other medical equiptment this was all my fault all she wanted to do was help but i pushed her away like i do with everyone in my life she begins speaking albeit rather quietly "What do you want" She says the harshness evident in her voice i suddenly found myself without a voice like Elliot had stolen it and used it for herself the dryness in my throat was almost unbearable then i remembered my bottle of coke which was in my pocket i pulled out the delicious liquid taking off the top and gulping down the liquid i drain the bottle until halfway and then put the top on placing it back into my pocket Elliot had turned away from the medical eqiptment and was staring at me we both stayed silent for a second until she repeated what she said a few seconds ago only this time much louder and not as much harshness was in her voice i finally found my voice and began speaking "Elliot i'm so very sorry about last night i know you were just trying to help me and i didn't mean to expload at you like that" Elliot stands there for a second taking it all in she nods once and pulls me into a hug "It's ok" she pulls away and smiles her beautiful smile which made me smile too "You know" She says "At first i was unbelievably upset because after all I was only trying to..." she stops "Anyway...after that i could understand why you did such a thing it's because you are scared.." my expression changed from happy to confused "Huh?" I say dumbly she continues "Your scared that you may kill another person again" I shake my head "No i was just annoyed...i mean i had been asked the same question 'Are you ok?' all day and it was driving me insane i just had to find a way to release all that pent up rage she nods slowly "Ok then" she says and the closet closing the door behind her I just stare at where Elliot was standing punching the shelve and watching as some of the equiptment fell i found myself asking myself "Is Elliot right am i really scared?" **


End file.
